Magic
Magic = --- Every person or humanoid creature has a chance of being born with a type of magic. This magic is called "Ability". Every Ability comes with a set of "attacks". However, these attacks are not limited to what you can read. New attacks are invented all the time by people who train their Abilities. Powers are the non-harmful equivalent to attacks. Passive skills are powers that cannot be activated, as they are constantly turned "on" all the time. Attack Powers are Powers that are usually only used in battle. There are some who are born with Abilities, some who are not; it's entirely luck. You cannot learn an Ability if you were not born with one. Each Ability fits into a general magic. General magics usually house 3-4 different Abilities, unless it is unknown to researchers. --- = General Magic, Abilities, and Attacks = --- G) | General Magic | a General Term for Abilities (AB) | Ability | a type of Magic people are born with (AT) | Attack | a power that is only used to cause harm (P) | Power | a power that does not cause harm (PA) | Passive | a passive power that is constantly active (ATP) | Attack Power | a power that can be used in and out of battle --- (G) Elemental Magic (AB) Fire (AT) Fireball: Release a fireball from the hands. (AT) Flame Wheel: Make appear a wheel of flames around the user. (AT) Missile: Create a gigantic missile made of fire that when lands, creates a sea of flames. (AB) Water (AT) Water Beam: Shoot a beam of water from the hands. (AT) Water Spout: Spout some water straight up from the earth. (P) Bubble: Materialize a bubble around an object or person that traps air inside. (AB) Earth (AT) Rumble: Cause a minor earthquake around the user. (AT) Unearth: Send small lines of upturned earth at a target. (AT) Scatter Shot: Shoot a rock at an opponent that breaks into many small rocks. (AB) Air (AT) Whirlwind: Create a twister and send it in the direction of your choice. (AT) Gust: Send a wave of wind in the direction you choose. (P) Rocket: Shoot a wind rocket from the feet of the user, propelling them into the air. (G) Advanced Elemental Magic (AB) Lava (AT) Magma Melt: Turn the ground into molten lava. (AT) Geyser: Creates a geyser that spews out molten lava as well as a noxious gas. (P) Dissolve: Return any object or thing to its liquid state. (AB) Storm (AT) Thunder: Send a tiny electric shock that numbs the target's muscles. (AT) Lightning: Make a beam of lightning strike the target of your choice. (AT) Cloud Call: Summon a raging storm that tears apart everything in its wake. (AB) Nature (AT) Growth: Grow any plant that the user targets exponentially within a short period of time. (P) Living Fauna: Give a plant the freedom of movement for a period of time. (P) Dangerous Flora: Unlock the true abilities of a targeted plant. (AB) Plasma (AT) Gatling Gun: Shoot small plasma bullets at the enemy that fire extremely fast. (AT) Gyro Ball: Surround the enemy in a plasma ball that electrocutes whatever's inside. (AT) Cut: Create a sword of plasma that can cut through metal. (G) Prime Elemental Magic (AB) Nightmare (AT) Hallucination: Make your target hallucinate their greatest fear. (AT) History: Choose a target to relive their greatest regret. (AT) Memorial: Show the target a future where everything goes 'wrong'. (AB) Spectrum (AT) Rainbow Cannon: Shoot a large, colorful beam of rainbows at the enemy. (P) Colorful Heal: Make a rainbow appear overhead, showering all allies in a healing light. (AT) Neon Blind: Blind the target with a dazzling flash of colors. (AB) Gravity (AT) Float: Become as weightless as you would be on the moon for a period of time. (AT) Pull: Shoot multiple lasers around you that make anyone who's hit fly into the sky and back down repeatedly. (AT) Shake: Turn the tables and make everyone around you as heavy as a ton of steel. (AB) Space (AT) Starfall: Make stars fall out of the sky onto the enemy. (AT) Orbit: Make a small ball that sucks everything you choose towards it. (AT) Meteor Storm: Make the surrounding area a target for a meteor shower that leaves behind fire. (AB) Void (P) Abyss: Blind anyone near you with the darkness of the void. (AT) Oblivion: Send the opponent to the void where time passes slowly, and then back a distance away. (P) Teleport: Teleport yourself a short distance that is within eyesight. (AB) Spirit (ATP) Spirit Call: Call upon an animal spirit to aid you. The type of animal differs depending on the task. (P) Prayer: An animal God will answer your prayer if it deems you worthy. (PA) Spirit Sense: Sense when a spirit dwells nearby. (G) Celestial Magic (AB) Shadow (AT) Dark Pulse: Charge a beam of pure shadow in your hands, and shoot the ball at the target. (AT) Shadow Shroud: Cover the user in a cloak of darkness, allowing them to manipulate darkness in special ways. (AT) Animated Shade: Summon a spirit of darkness to do your bidding. Will dissipate when it tires itself out. (AB) Light (AT) Luminescent Beam: Shoot a beam of light at the target. (AT) Brilliant Crown: Drape a cape of light over the user, allowing them to manipulate rays of light. (AT) Surrounding Glow: Make small balls of light appear around the target, these balls exploding within a matter of seconds. (G) Healing Magic (AB) Mitigation (P) Clot: Stops the bleeding from a wound instantaneously. (P) Wound Care: Heals wounds in their entirety instead of just clotting the bleeding. (P) Bone Mend: Repairs broken bones, costing time. (AB) Material Mending (P) Object Recover: Repairs a broken thing. (P) Object Recover Maximum: Repairs bigger things, such as buildings, at the cost of time and energy. (P) Bolster: Strengthens an entity to make it much harder to break. (AB) Malediction Reversion (P) Curse Removal: Removes an un-activated cure from the host. (P) Hex Cure: Remove the negative effects of a Hex from the victim. (P) Jinx Prevention: Stomp out the ritual spell as it is being used to jinx. (AB) Ailment Direction (P) Toxic Removal: Gradually removes poison from the victim's body. (P) Plague Prevention: Creates a barrier bubble that prevents plague-like symptoms from reaching those inside. (P) Resistance: Make the target resilient against harmful bacteria for a time. (G) Communication Magic (AB) Animalia Conveyance (P) Animal Communication: Speak to an animal that is in your presence using your voice. (P) Beastly Telepathy: Hear an animal's thoughts, even if it is a good distance away. (PA) Creature Sense: The ability to feel an animal's presence, even if you cannot see it. (AB) Spectre Transmission (P) Spirit Communication: Speak to a spirit that is in your presence using your voice. (P) Ghostly Telepathy: Hear an apparition's thoughts, even if it is a good distance away. (PA) Phantom Sense: The ability to feel a shadow's presence, even if you cannot see it. (AB) Plant Exchange (P) Flora Communication: Speak to a plant that is in your presence using your voice. (P) Greenery Telepathy: Hear a plant's thoughts, even if it is a good distance away. (PA) Herb Sense: The ability to feel a plant's presence, even if you cannot see it. (AB) Demon Converse (P) Savage Communication: Speak to a demon that is in your presence using your voice. (P) Devilish Telepathy: Hear a demon's thoughts, even if it is a good distance away. (PA) Demonic Sense: The ability to feel a demon's presence, even if you cannot see it. (G) Battle Magic (AB) Physical (AT) Strength: Increase physical strength tenfold for a period of time. (AT) Agility: Increase agility and speed tenfold for a period of time. (AT) Sight: Increase accuracy tenfold for a period of time. (AB) Distance (ATP) Keen Eye: Increase the distance you can see by roughly 300-600 meters. (ATP) Stable Hand: Make your entire body steady; no shaking. (ATP) Lockdown: Make a red outline appear around the person you point your hand/weapon at that stays for a few minutes. (AB) Defensive (ATP) Harden: Harden your skin to reflect any sword. (ATP) Ignore: Feel no pain from any attack for as long as your concentration is kept on battle. (ATP) Wall: Create a defensive shield around selected allies that blocks incoming attacks. (G) Stage Magic (AB) Illusion (P) Double: Create a double of the user that follows the user's every move. (P) Scene: Play a scene in your head that appears in front of anyone looking at you, but does not actually happen. (P) Visibility: Turn invisible for as long as concentration is held. Anything touched can also be turned invisible. (AB) Trick (P) Smoke Bomb: Make a cloud of smoke appear. (P) Puppet: Create a puppet of anyone or anything and move it around with your hands and mind. (P) Firework: Shoot colorful sparks that resemble fireworks from your palm(s). (G) Forbidden Magic Demon/Dark Demon/Dark magic is magic only received from a Demon. It is a highly feared ability, and people with this power are regarded as evil or abhorred. Death Death magic is the art of bringing the dead to life, but not as their whole. It's regarded as dangerous and awful, and people who use it are outcast-ed and shunned. (G) Witchcraft Witchcraft comes with a variety of abilities and skills, which is why it's not put under another General Magic. However, Witchcraft is known for its potent potion abilities and item enchantment powers.